History
by Just a human
Summary: Kuroko is afraid to death. Not just him, everyone is afraid. But, the things that he face is different, he don't want to die after his friend's death or together with them. But, there's someone who want to be like that, make it look so tragic to him. How things will going up? First English Fic in this fandom! ProtectiveGOM! Rate might be UP! Sho-ai
1. Prologue

_This is my first English fanfiction, also my first fic in this fandom. So, please barely kind to me if my grammar is weird, also some of bad TOEFL, etc. Because, I can't find any beta. But I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

**History**

**.**

**.**

**% Prologue %**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

Kuroko is afraid to death. Not just him, everyone is afraid.

But, the things that he face is different, he doesn't want to die after his friend's death or together with them. But, there's someone who want to be like that, make it look so tragic to him. How things will go up? First English Fic!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Warn:**

OOC, OC, and BAD GRAMMAR

Semi-AU!

Protective! GOM

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

* * *

The baby blue eyes looked at the ball which he held now. He dribbles it and somehow he seems quiet desperate and just throw it to the ring. As usual, it can't be help that's the boy never come up to shoot things.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kuroko look at Kagami who was standing quiet afar, shouted his name while open the changing room. "Will you keep practice until late? Coach will torture you if she knows."

"Perhaps..." Kagami just frown and walked to Kuroko.

"Aware yourself that everyone is worrying about you, Idiot. You don't look well and keep on training today already made everyone uneasy." Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair and the latter boy just chuckled.

"_Hai_... _Summimasen_, Kagami-_kun_."

"That's not –"

"Should we change now?" cut Kuroko, with the pair of his eyes look straight to the red eyes of Kagami, he took his towel and drags his light by pulled his shirt.

"Wa! Kuroko! You bastard, I was almost falling."

"That's because Kagami-_kun_ is so slow."

* * *

Kuroko looked panting while walking on the street, he looked at his watch and sighed. It was dark, the night was come, and he still on the street while looking at some direction, he quiet afraid of something even though he didn't put any emotion to his face.

"Nice to meet you..." Kuroko freeze, he could hear the baritone voice, that's voice, in his whole life, he never want to meet with this owner voice anymore. He shut his eyes while regret to refuse Kagami who wanted to company him to back home. He just gulped.

"Oh, is my little shadow scared?" the voice come closer, and closer. Kuroko just led his leg stated there.

'_Move! Move!'_

"Can't move, shadow-_kun_?"

Kuroko could feel how close the man, yet he even could feel the man breath toward his face. It's smell drunk and smoke.

"W-what do you want?" Kuroko try to not tremble, even though he aware that he spoke nervously just now.

"Hm? Of course..." the man landed his head to Kuroko's shoulder and his left hand was grabbing Kuroko's cheek. "... you, lil' shadow." The man scratches his nail to Kuroko's cheeks, it's bled, Kuroko just winced and stand still. Nothing he could do, he totally scares, and he just holds tight his bag. He just keeps screaming inside if someone could help him, just anybody.

'_Please, someone... bring me somewhere...'_

"Now, now, who's there? Standing too close, to _**mine**_." Kuroko opened his eyelid and widened his eyes. The man surprised and still grabbing Kuroko's cheeks, he turned to see that a read-head boy with so many boys by his side.

"Ara, just some troublesome boy, huh? What do you want? Helping this boy?" The man grin and led his nail to scratch deeper in Kuroko's cheeks, made he winced again.

"You bastard, let go Tetsu!" Aomine just one step closer when Midorima and Kise stopped him and tried to make him calm.

"If you love your life –don't you think your life is still worthy? –stay close to _**mine, is unpleasant**_." The red-gold eyes glowing. Somehow he still remains calm as usual, he was and _literally _stills a captain of Generation which was and is _**miracle**_.

"Actually I'm not in the mood to take this boy either..." said the man, under the dark hat he used, he grinned. "So, nice to meet you... please wait for me, Shadow-_ouji-chama__*_." Sing sang the man while pushed Kuroko, Aomine and Kise ran toward to grab Kuroko before landing on the road. Midorima came closer to the phantom boy too.

Akashi seems upset and look at the guy who already gone with his roller skates.

"Ne, Aka-_chin_, the man is weird."

"Indeed." Akashi came closer to Kuroko and looked at Midorima who was checking him. Kuroko's face was bleeding and flushing red, his breath was uncontrollable, fast, and hard.

"Midorima_cchi_, is Kuroko_cchi_ alright –_ssu_? What happened to him? What should we do? Midorima_cchi_, don't keep silent like that!"

"Shut up, Kise! I'm checking! We should carry him somewhere first, he gets fever badly." Midorima took his handkerchief with Monkey pattern has there. It looks like it's his lucky item. "It's not like I care or something, but I need to stop him bleeding with this, you know." Then the green-head wrapped the handkerchief to Kuroko's cheek. Murasakibara immediately come closer to Kuroko and take him to his hand.

"Eh? I want to carry Kuroko_cchi_ too!"

"That's not the time to wailing, Ryota/Kise!"

Kise just keep crying and pouting, his worrying eyes on Kuroko who still look so bad. Aomine stood beside him and patted his head.

"Where are we going, Aka_chin_?"

"I have called a driver, he should be here now."

Just a moment, a black car was there and they were going inside.

* * *

**_"It's great you found him. But, you let him go... especially with a bunch of kids?"_**

**_"Well, Jinroku-_sama_, I hope you wait patiently..." the man grinning, he looked at his hand. Still covered with some strain of blood._**

**_"That hand..." the old-man voice echoed the room. "You poisoned him?"_**

**_"Let's see how he could survive."_**

**_"If he died, you died."_**

**_"Khukhukhu, I believe he will not, Jinroku-_sama_."_**

**_The old-man just stay silent, sipped his tea, "Guarantee it, Hanamiya."_**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

_Nah, you can see how my grammar which so bad, and weird. (/,\)_

_I hope this prolog is good enough... – v –_

**Little Dictionary :**

_*__Ouji-chama__ : Little prince_

* * *

**Sneak peek ****f****or next chapter:**

"_Kurokocchi's face!"_

"_TETSUYA!"_

"_Don't look at me, now! I even can't stand by myself!"_

"_Who are you thinking who you are?"_

_"Sei...juro...-kun..."_

_All things blur to black_

* * *

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 1 : That face

_I found that the previous chapter is too much out of the character, -"a_

_I'm truly sorry for it, I want to fix it, yet, it already published and quiet hard to start it again =="v_

_But, I will try to improve from this chapter... ^^_  
_thank you for everyone's support too..._

_I'm so happy about it! (9 ; w ; )9_  
_its make me want to update faster, but I'll face national exam... T^T_

_Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**History**

**.**

**.**

**% Chapter 1 : That face %**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

Kuroko is afraid to death. Not just him, everyone is afraid.

But, the things that he face is different, he doesn't want to die after his friend's death or together with them. But, there's someone who want to be like that, make it look so tragic to him. How things will go up? First English Fic!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Warn:**

OOC, OC, and BAD GRAMMAR

Semi-AU!

Protective! GOM

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

* * *

It was already late, the sky was too dark, and the clock start to tolling when it comes to exactly 00.00 AM, even though like that, there's no exception for everyone in the room to stay awake, they were in silent moment and have no such things to talk about, but they know, the important thing is about their friend. Kuroko Tetsuya. The phantom boy who just got some troubles.

"Isn't the new light is careless? He even can't protect him," Midorima adjusted his glasses, he started the conversation with calm tone of his. He still holding his handkerchief before which stained by Kuroko's blood.

"Yeah..." Aomine looked at Kuroko who slept peacefully on the bed, he gritted his teeth and he just kept mumbled damn and others. He just never thinks a weak one of Kuroko. At least, not when he was not by his side, they were one of best friend before, weren't they?

Kise just looked at Aomine and he just watch the pale boy, he linked his fingers and sighed, he couldn't stay still at least, when he show so much regret on his crush face, jealous was trying to into his heart when he saw Aomine expression just now. It just like dilemma, one day he hoped Kuroko disappear, and one day, he just want to the Vanilla shake lover stay by his side, to be his precious person. What's with him?

'_Am I naive?'_ Kise once again sighed.

"Let Tetsuya rest. We can talk in the living room." Akashi demand crossed his hand and walked to the door while look at some of the boys (Midorima, Kise, and Aomine) who still stood beside the bed. "Now." He gave pressure to the last word, seeing how his friends –slaves, not moving.

They just looked at Akashi and Kise is the one looked so horror.

"What's it, Ryota?" Akashi step back to Kise's place, Murasakibara still followed him behind as usual. A lollipop was in his mouth.

"Kuroko_cchi_'s face!"

"Hurry! Kise! Bring me towel! Aomine! Don't just standing! Bring me some antiseptic and another medicine from the bag which I brought!"

Akashi furried and looked at the things that make the noise, he widened his eyes when he could see how Kuroko's face look paler, his scratches turned blue, and his lips turned purple. More than it, he could see how Midorima's sweating, Kise was running all the way looking for towel, and Aomine kept on searching what he could find in Midorima's bag. Murasakibara stand still, in his bored eyes, worry stare slipped in it.

"Damn! What do you mean by other medicine, bastard!"

"Pain reliever!" shouted Midorima.

"That blue bottle, that black bottle, and warm water, bring it here, Daiki." Midorima looked at Akashi who is sat in the other side of the bad, looked at him who still checking Kuroko and grabbed Kuroko's hand.

'_It's cold._' Akashi felt his heart thumping faster.

"What's going on, Shintarou?" repeated Akashi.

"I don't know, if we looked at this scratchs, I think he poisoned. We should bring him to hospital. I can't take good care it by myself. After all, I'm not a doctor, Akashi."

Akashi just stare at Kuroko, he listened to what Midorima said well.

"Where's the medicine, Daiki?" Akashi coldly glares at Aomine who ran toward him as quick as he could do. Midorima grabbed Akashi's hand who tried to accept the medicine from Aomine.

"To my father's hospital. He'll in good take care and we can't take any time. This might be dangerous, Akashi."

"Are you trying to demand me, Shintarou?"

"No. I want to Kuroko **alive**."

Akashi just stare sharply with his heterochromatic eyes, he looked deeply into the green eyes which don't want to lose to his. For this moment, just for this time, Midorima let his calm gone, Aomine let his brutal side gone, Kise and Murasakibara once in their life, pleased to Akashi, opposed him, and agreed to Midorima

"Call the driver, prepare for Tetsuya's things, and put the mess thing on the right place," Akashi closed his eyes, he hugged Tetsuya, whispered to the blue eyes which closed now, "You will be alright," it's command. Everyone knew it.

"Atsushi, carry Tetsuya."

"_Hai_, Aka_chin_..." Murasakibara just put his left hand under Kuroko's knees and under the shadow's back. He caried the skinny boy to his hand bridal style, walked behind Akashi who the first is leaving the room. Make the others relieved and just did immediately Akashi told them to do.

* * *

The red eyes of him stared at the phone and just thought how does his friend do?

"He sure looks so pale." murmured Kagami while looked at his phone. "He didn't reply my message either. Is he that busy, weak or what? Surely... that bastard..."

'_I have a bad feeling though..._'

And bring by the silent of his apartment, he left (again) the world to his dream.

* * *

Kise just grabbing his own hand, he tears apart when he aware that Aomine ruffled his hair while whispered to him that the sapphire will be alright.

'_Is Aomine_cchi_ comfort me for Kurokocchi?_'

Akashi just crossed his hand and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes since Kuroko entered the ICU for almost two hours. He sometimes slips his sigh of tired, without anyone knew it. He even keep his mind self to triple his practice time because he was too late to the one he promised to protect.

'_May be quadruple, will be best._'

Midorima looked to the bloody handkerchief and he folded it before, he looked at the name above the image of monkey's head, it's really small. But it can be read as '_kage_'. He hold it tighter, on the top of his lungs, he just can't express his feeling at all. His friend was fighting there, with his father.

'_He is the one who I admire the most_ –nodayo.'

Murasakibara, in his life, he stopped munching, he just playing his lollipop in his hand, and sometimes he opened the plastic of the candy, but he closed it again, he don't feel any appetite for this moment.

'_Kuro-_chin _sure knows how to reduce my mood_...'

Aomine looked at the red lamp above the door was off. He immediately closer to the door, followed by the others, not long time to see Kuroko out from the room, with IV line, his white pale face is still white a sheet, covered on his right cheeks, his lips not longer purple, but still pale, prefer to usual it was look alike the cherry blossom in the spring. And the worst is everybody could see how many lines which connect to his body and some medication tool which they don't know.

"Is he alright, Midorima-_san_?" stopped with observing Kuroko, they turn to look at Akashi and Midorima Kei, Midorima's father.

"It was troublesome that the poison is truly dangerous you know. I don't think it'll be disappearing forever..."

"What do you mean by that, _chi chi ue_?" Midorima adjusted his glasses and tugged his father's slave a bit, he twitched his eyebrow. "Is Kuroko in dangerous life?"

"Kuroko_cchi_ is in dangerous life?! What's the meaning of it!? I don't think he deserve to it!" Kise tried to approach Kei before Murasakibara's hand grabbed his collar, and he almost chocked.

"Who know, kids? I even don't know what kind of poison is this. I'll do research on it."

"What if it was too late?" Akashi's question made the others freeze.

"T-that's no way, Akashi. He'll be okay, right? What a bad joke you make." Aomine putted a bitter smile, he actually could feel how the scissor passed through his head just by imagine. Akashi's aura sure is too dark, he really is upset.

"Unfortunately, I'm serious." Akashi stated coldly.

"That's my duty, to bring your friend, to his right –to be healthy and safe –. I'll give my best after all. Then excuse me."

* * *

"Today is five days, eight hours, twenty six minutes, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen..."

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?"

Kuroko surprised, he looked at the white door which opened, a red figure that taller than him around 3cm, standing there with a confusion look.

"...just counting."

It was passed 24 hours –a week ago-; Kuroko woke up from his coma, found himself in the hospital, with a bandage on his face. Also feel his body numb, to be honest, he bored.

Akashi putted his bag on the empty sofa in the room, Kuroko placed in the VIP room, even though he protests it at first.

"Counting for what?" Akashi sat on the chair beside Kuroko's bed.

"Everyone in Seirin doesn't know my condition, right?" Kuroko stared blankly, to the crimson eyes and golden eyes.

"Yes." Akashi took an apple and started to peel it. "Are you waiting for them to visit you? You were counting for them?"

"...no." Akashi stopped his action and look at the blue orbs, Kuroko looking at the window, no, outside.

"You're boring." It wasn't a question it's a statement.

"Kinda..." Kuroko looked at the ex-captain, whom started to peel the apple again. He grabbed the crimson's hand, and touched above the knife. "Five days, eight hours, twenty nine minutes, fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine. Five days, eight hours a half and so on, I desire to play basketball."

Akashi silent, he looked at the hand which grabbed by Kuroko.

"I miss your play too. But you need rest."

"Yes. I just said though." Kuroko looked at the outside again, the breeze from the windows enters the room, and Akashi could see Kuroko's cheek, the scratch almost gone, yet, one thing. There's a sign there, it was red, and quiet abstract but seems like a butterfly. Akashi gritted his fingers to the apple, he peeled it again. In his mind he really was thinking of someone who hurted **his**.

'_Hanamiya Sho...'_

* * *

The tanned boy walked toward a big house with a large gate. A blonde boy followed him behind.

"Nah, Aomine_cchi_... don't leave me just like that –_ssu_. And whose house is this?! Is it yours?! Since when you moved to here!? You-"

"Shut up, Kise! You sure are noisy!" Aomine whacked Kise while look at the house carefully. "Darn, he really is rich..." murmured Aomine.

"Huh? _Dare_?" Kise looked at the gate. No name there, it really rare that a house without any name on the gate.

"Hanamiya..."

"Eh? That dirty player? What do you want to do with him –_ssu_?!" Kise once again looked at the gate before he suddenly widened his eyes. "Kuroko_cchi_'s face sign!"

Aomine looked at Kise who pointed at a symbol on the wall, it quiet small. He looked at it, and he remembered about Kuroko's sign on the cheek.

"Akashi is true..."

"Eh?" Kise got more confuse and just titled his head. Pouting and started to wail to the man beside him, "I don't understand Aominecchi! Please explain to me –_ssu_!"

"Well, this is about Kuroko though..."

"Huh?"

'_Kurokocchi again...'_

"Seems that Hanamiya who did this... well, maybe not Hanamiya Makoto, but his father... that what Akashi told me and I just observe here, as Akashi command too..."

Kise just nodded and looked at the tanned face, he just clucked, and turned.

"We're done, let's go Kise."

"Eh? Done? We even didn't do anything!"

"Not now, _teme_!"

"_Teme?! Hidoi –ssu!_"

"Shut up!"

'_I'm happy to have this kind of moment with Aomine_cchi_, Kuroko_cchi_.'_

'_Tetsu, I still can't express my feeling.'_

* * *

**[FLASHBACK]**

_One of the boys is blonde, look unfocused and tried to approach himself beside a boy with calm stare, he seems busy with his phone while walking._

"Ne_, Kuroko_cchi_..."_

"Hai_, Kise-_kun_?"_

"_Today is amazing. Seirin did their best."_

"Hai_."_

_[silent]_

"_Ku-kurokocchi..."_

"Hai_."_

"_Etoo... Seems I like Aominecchi..."_

"_I knew."_

"_Eh?!"_

"_Why?"_

"_U-um_... iie_."_

_[silent]_

"_Confess to him then."_

"_Eh?! Kurokocchi!"_

_[silent]_

"_He seems like Kurokocchi instead to me..."_

"Sou desu ne_..."_

"_Um..."_

_[silent]_

"Matta ashita_, Kise-_kun_. " The blue orbs turned to the left side._

"_Eh? _H-hai_!"_

_Kuroko turned his head and shout with his smiled tugged on his face, "Just enjoy it."_

"_Eh?"_

* * *

**[FLASHBACK] [WHEN TALKING WITH KISE ON THE WAY, HE GOT MESSAGE FROM AOMINE]**

_**To : Aomine-kun**  
**Subject : Re-[OI!]**  
**Message :**  
Even Aomine-kun is really a coward about love, right?_

_**To : Kuroko**  
**Subject : Re-[OI!]**  
**Message :**  
Darn you, Kuroko. I'm not a coward. I just don't know to tell him.  
Beside he is so noisy._

**To : Aomine-kun**  
**Subject : Re-[OI!]**  
**Message :**  
_Maybe he wait for you to confess, Aomine-kun._  
_Probably... he is noisy because boring to wait you._  
_Ahomine-kun is so slow._

**To : Kuroko**  
**Subject : Re-[OI!]**  
**Message :**  
_I'm not slow!_  
_Just see I'll confess to him!_

**To : Aomine-kun**  
**Subject : Re-[OI!]**  
**Message :**  
_Dare accepted._

**To : Kuroko**  
**Subject : Re-[OI!]**  
**Message :  
**_I'm not intended to dare, bastard!  
Don't deal it by yourself!_

**To : Aomine-kun**  
**Subject : Re-[OI!]**  
**Message :**

_Hm... Ahomine-kun is slow, coward, and owe me Vanilla milkshake__  
(for once consultation, and this is the fifth times)__  
_**_  
_****To : Kuroko**  
**Subject : Re-[OI!]**  
**Message :**  
_Damn._

* * *

Akashi and Kuroko were walking outside of the room, with the wheelchair for Kuroko, they chatted and relieved to the fresh air. Akashi agreed that to stay in the white room, with a white sheet, and Kuroko's skin is paler, what a scary thing.

After almost 2 hours they're wondering around, they back to the room. Akashi helped Kuroko to set on the bed. Kuroko still can't stand on his feet. He rubbed his cheeks and felt something is different on it. It was not there before.

"I'm sorry..."

Kuroko looked at Akashi who stares at him, "I'm sorry..." Akashi repeated.

"... This isn't Akashi-_kun_'s fault at all."

"Do you think so?"

"I'm alright after all... this is not a problem, just a tattoo." Kuroko smiled a bit and rubbed his cheeks to Akashi's cheek. "It's still look weird but a good things, it's not hurt anymore." whispered Kuroko.

Akashi smiled, it's not a grin, it's not an intimidateion stare as usual, it just smile, true smile, just for him... just for what is his.

"This is too late; Akashi-kun can go back home now and practice with your club. I'm alright."

"Really?"

"Sure, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi just ruffled Kuroko's hair, make it quiet mess.

"I will be here later again..."

"Hai..."

"Don't forget to eat, whatever it is. If I got to know you didn't eat –"

"I know, Akashi-_kun_."

Once again, Akashi just smiled and nodded.

When the red head gone, Kuroko rubbed his cheeks again. Pressed it.

"I hope this is gone..." Kuroko winced. "Still hurt..."

He look at the book on the sofa, seems Akashi left it. The book is brown covered and yet he could see the title, _**"Guardian"**_.

"It's been a long time since I reading something..."

The sapphire eyes looked at his sheet and let his feet down on the ground. He putted his hand on the bed, and the small desk beside the bed.

'_It just a meter...'_

He stepped slowly, his feet was almost gave out in first step but, he kept push it and holding on the table until he immediately landing on the sofa. Throw him self to it.

"I never think to walk a meter is tiring." Sighed Kuroko while take the book. He looked at it.

The book which steal his attention, the book which persuasive him to do this... a tears just flow out of his eyes.

"Don't look at me in that way..." he murmured and looked at the book. It just like he blamed the book. He opened the book, he gasped when he saw a picture where he was in Teikou, with the other, the Generation of Miracles. He could see how everybody is respecting him. He looked at everybody's eyes in that photo. The tears can't stop without notice.

"Don't look at me, now! I even can't stand by myself!"

Kuroko yelled he looked at the door. He could see a red head on the blur glasses. In his voice he tried to be brave, he tried to erase his tears.

"Khukhukhu, you're looking so pity, Shadow-_ouji-chama_!"

Kuroko widened his eyes. That voice, he looked around, his phone is behind his pillow. He truly panicked, even though he tried to calm.

'_I need to move! Calm! Calm!'_

The door opened, the man with black dark eyes, his hair was red, yet, when it look carefully. It is a dark chocolate red. He wearing a long pants, and a white T-shirt with dark purple blazer.

"Who are you thinking who you are?" Kuroko said as he was the king. Tried to hide his feeling. He really uncomfortable with this person.

"You must be remember me..." grinned the man.

"Of course, Hanamiya-san."

"Ah, your polite attitude is not change at all. Even I made that sign..." the man pointed on his cheeks self while still grinning. His eyes seems sharp and quiet small.

"This kind of thing is not enough for me to afraid of..."

"Of course~ but what if it will spread?"

Kuroko widened his eyes. Still tried to be calm as usual, his blank face never change at last.

"What your friend will think, if their friend's face... will be swollen, crushed, and decay?"

The pale boy keep silent and just listen to the man next to him.

"Well, why don't you follow me? It'll be easier for both of us."

"I stay or not... In the end I'll die." Kuroko glare at Sho. His eyes seems already impatient.

The man just clucked.

"I don't want to take you with force. So, please aware to your position Ouji-chama."

"I..." Kuroko shut his mouth at the moment, he thought of thing.

"Your friend... is having a nice things too~" Sho smiled while slipped his hand in his pant's pocket.

"Never dare to touch them." Kuroko immediately said those words and without any mercy he threw the book to Sho. Even though Sho ducked. It was easy after all.

"Oh... Yabai, I made ouji-chama mad~" pretended Sho to be scared, he walk to the book which used to be Kuroko's 'weapon' just a moment ago. "This book is good~"

Sho threw back the book to Kuroko and he chought it well, he is a good passer.

"Think, ouji-chama... you will be able to play basketball... walking freely... ah, I forgot, your favourite Vanilla milkshake!"

"You can't have me just by those."

"Hum? How about... your friends?"

* * *

Murasakibara chuckled when he red Akashi's message to take the book he left in Kuroko's room at hospital. Even though he was happy to meet with Kuroko, somehow his relationship with Kuroko is undescribeable, since they're quiet close yet so far, nothing to say about their realtionship, but everyone knew, Murasakibara is not different from others member of miracle. He care Kuroko a lot, like Kuroko a lot, and happy to meet Kuroko a lot, but he could say it change in no time.

"Kuro-chin... gone." Murasakibara widened his eyes. He abruptly took out his phone and called the one who passed his mind. Akashi Seijuuro.

"Aka-chin..."

"What, Atsushi? You can't find the book?"

"Kuro-chin... not in his room."

"..."

"Aka-chin."

"Atsushi, ask nurse, or anyone in the hospital, now!"

"Hai."

* * *

"_**TETSUYA!" echoed the old man, a young boy looked stay sit on the tatami with cold emotion. He hate this place so much.**_

"_**WELCOME HOME!"**_

"_**Ouji-chama, why don't you great Jinroku-sama back?"**_

"_**...I'm home."**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Ah, It looked so boring and messy...  
I'm sorry if this chapter is not satisfy you enough...  
But I hope everyone could get it well...

:)

And this fic indeed has main pairing, **AkaKuro**, and some of **AoKi**, i think i'll add others pairing soon depended on the plot. :))

* * *

**Then, THANK YOU SO MUCH to : ****hitomi65****, ****animefan106****, ****R3iga1004****, ****iKitsuNeko****, Kuronilla, ****TheReihani****, ****BlackCatAnimeGirl****, Guest**

**;HEPI ;HEPI ;HEPI**

* * *

**Little Dictionary :**

_*Chi chi ue :__ father_

_*Dare :__ who_

_*Teme :__ some person said it mean 'stupid', some of them said it means 'you'. In this case I took stupid to be mean hehehe :D_

_*Hidoi :__ meany_

_*Iie :__ nope_

_*Sou desu ne :__ is that so_

_*Matta ashita :__ see you later_

_*Yabai :__ it can be said as 'Oow' or 'hurt'_

* * *

**Sneak peek ****f****or next chapter:**

"_I don't know either... why should I help you to confront my father?"_

"_Your dirty play even can't make Kuroko lose. You still can said those arrogant words?"_

"_What your father's job?"_

"_Huh? Surgeon."_

"_What's the most expensive?"_

"_The eyes..."_

_._

_._

_-RnR?-_

_._

_._

_Thank's for reading,_

_Just a Human_


End file.
